


Sonnet 2: George to Lance

by HeracliteanFire



Series: Adoretti: Sonnets about She-Ra and the Princesses of Power [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: M/M, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeracliteanFire/pseuds/HeracliteanFire
Summary: George declares his love for Lance, with reference to his own characteristic clothing and tattoo.
Relationships: George/Lance (She-Ra)
Series: Adoretti: Sonnets about She-Ra and the Princesses of Power [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936876
Kudos: 6





	Sonnet 2: George to Lance

Why would I wear my heart upon my sleeve  
When I can proudly bear it on my chest?  
Clothes make the man, it’s said; if so, believe  
My garment tells you true: I love you best.  
The heart you see here borne upon my torso  
Declares the true devotion that I bear  
All outwardly, but inwardly yet more so  
Beats my heart with love beyond compare.  
Consult the history of my love for you,  
And read therein how first I got a hunch  
That you’d be mine, my “first one”! This tattoo  
Proclaims (I thought) my love for you (it’s “lunch”?!).  
You’ve thrilled me since the day you met my glance,  
Dear husband of my heart! I love you, Lance.


End file.
